This proposal will contribute to achieving long term goals which are to: provide and maintain consistently high quality, uniform animals for U.T. Southwestern research and training programs; assure humane treatment of laboratory animals; and provide an environment for training professionals to use animals thoughtfully while accomplishing scientifically valid objectives. Short term goals supported by this proposal are to: improve animal husbandry consistent with. NIH policy, AAALAC accreditation standards and Animal Welfare Regulations; improve animal health programs especially related to rodent colonies. Specific aims of this proposal are: (1) replace deteriorating cage systems and equipment; (2) provide cage systems and equipment that will protect or improve the health status of rodents; and (3) provide cage systems and equipment for new facilities expansion to support transgenic and immunocompromised breeding colonies. Overall goals will be achieved through expansion of facilities (provided by institutional funding) as well as purchase and replacement of equipment items, for which partial support is being requested from NIH.